Me & U
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Just a quick smut between Sam Winchester and his girlfriend Monica. Made this up just now because him and Meagan Good did a photo shoot together a couple years back and I think they are totally hot together (:


**(Monica's P.O.V)**

I sang along with the song as I drove back to the motel. The car's window was down, causing the wind to violently blow my hair. I was upset, and in stressed.

Ever since Sam joined the_ 'FBI' code for hunting ; _we have no time together. He's always busy with his _'dad's work'_ and it seemed that he preferred his job over me. And now the only thing I do to keep myself entertained is drive around whatever town we happen to be in at the moment. I cranked up the radio, until the only thing I hear is Cassie's voice.

_"I know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout the way I do what I do. They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true.."_

Shortly after, even through the loud blasting music, I hear the siren of a cop car, or what I thought was a cop car and it was right behind me.

"Ah fuck." I said as I turned down the radio and stopped to the side. I fixed my review mirror and seen the' police officer' getting out of his car and begin to walk towards me. My eyes widened as I noticed that giant body that was oh so familiar. It was Sam! How…how could I get pulled over? And by Sam! That boyfriend of mine . I thought angrily as I slammed a fist on my steering wheel.

"Are you in a hurry Monica?" Sam asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Well, I have to give you a ticket, Mon."

I jerked forward, putting both of my hands on the steering wheel. "For what?" I shouted. "For loudly putting my music? There was no one around."

He looked at me. "You were speeding."

I glared at him and leaned back against my seat. "That's not fair, your not even a cop. Not even a FBI agent." I said as I glared straight ahead and covered my chest with my arms. "I don't know how you people live."

He laughed. "Well lovebug, I explained my rules before we even started dating."

"Sam…Can't you let me off the hook this time?" I pleaded.

The extremely giant man laughed as he pulled open my car door. "Monica please get out of the car."

I scoffed and looked away. "Why should I?"

"Get out of the car or else I will need to use force."

I angrily sighed, and stepped out of the car, my arms still crossed. Suddenly, Sam grabbed my arm, and turned me around. I let out a small whimper as my chest hit the car. "What the fuck Sam?"

I heard him chuckle, and then I felt his body on mine. "I'm sorry Mon," He seductively whispered in my ear. "But I'm so tempted right now. I just don't want to lose my 'job'."

His grip tightened as he pulled out his hand cuffs and wrapped them on my wrists. He finally turned me around, and smashed his lips against mine. If it wasn't for the cuffs,my hands would run through his long, brown hair, and would also tug. He pulled back with a big grin, and took off my sunglasses.

"Hey, what are y-" But before I could finish talking, he put his lips on mine again. I could feel his tongue maneuver its way inside my mouth. I groaned a little when he pulled a string of my hair.

Before I knew it, we were already making our way towards the cop car. Without removing his lips from mine, Sam opened the door open, and pushed me inside. I banged my head on the handle door, but I didn't care. All you wanted was Sammy. And now. He smirked at my impatience, and began to slowly open my buttons.

"Why the fuck are you taking so long?" I asked, frustrated.

He chuckled, and then began to kiss me again. I moaned under his pressure, and violently took off his shirt. We took a long exchange of taking of pants. Sam was now only wearing his boxers, and me my undergarments. As he began to nibble on my neck, I smiled evilly and thought, _I can't believe it. We're actually going to do it inside a cop car!_ It didnt even matter where he got the car at the moment.

He started to make his way down my stomach . Kissing every inch of my naked body . "Mhhm Sam.. " I whisper at him . He kept on doing what he was doing . I arched my back in pleasure as he twirled his tongue around my belly button . I struggled with the sensation travling throughout my body . "Sammy I need you in me . " I moan out .

He giggled under my demand . "I like to make things slow. "

He added as he was biting off my thong. He came back to meet me at face length and made eye contact with me .

"I have been craving your body for a long time . " Sam told me . It sent shivers up my spine . His breath tickling my neck . He licked his way down my body and stopped at the very start of my clit . Sucking and biting sending me to a different place. He did wonders to me with his tongue . "S- s-s- sam. " I managed to say with such little breathe . I couldn't help but moan by bits at his amazing tongue work .

Just as I thought he was done he stuck two fingers in me . Sending me to my most highest. "

Cum for me ." He said to me as he thrusted his fingers in me faster and faster as I panted and whimpered.

"Sammy ! Don't stop ! " I yelled out. My arms and hands stone cold from the pressure I was putting on them to hold your body up to the highest . I felt his tongue insert me and started going in faster . My body doing wonders to me .I felt myself tighten around his fingers as he curved his fingers inside of me . "Sam - im gonna cum ! " He couldn't help but smile at my words that made his fingers start slamming into me harder and sloppy. I arched my back and felt as if I was going to snap my back by how much I have curved my self . "Ahhhhh ! ' I moaned out as my juices fell all over his fingers. He thrusted his fingers slowly into me . "Lick it . " He demanded . I gladly smiled and licked my juices off his finger. I looked down at him and noticed he was already hard.

He had me cuffed so I couldn't help him with that . "That was only the beginning " He whispered into my ear . I shivered and let out a heavy sigh . I feel his tip touch me and caused me to quiver. "Please. I need you. "

His body hovered mine and started to kiss my neck . Leaving wet kisses as he madly craved my neck . You guys heard a little rattling noise , "Sam quit foolin around . Bobby needs us ! " Sam looked at me and smiled . "I guess we have to call it a night . " He said as he got off .

Both of us were panting and began to dress up. I picked up my sunglasses from the floor, and tugged on my cardigan so it could fit snuggly. I walked over to were Sam was. He was writing something on a pad, and then ripped it out. "About that ticket…"

Sam grinned, but didn't look up to look at me. "Don't worry about it Mon, that little 'play time' in the car paid it off."

I blushed and looked down.

"Here."

I looked up, and Sam was holding a paper towards me. My eyes widened, and I could feel myself turning pale. "But you said-"

He smirked and brought my head towards his lips. He kissed my forehead, and started walking towards his car. He got in, but before he could leave, he shouted. "Bye baby!"

I angrily sighed, and turned back to my car. When I looked down at my ticket, I noticed it wasn't one. In Sam's handwriting, it read,

'Second round, tonight.'

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
